User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Designers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey can you hold 2 character slots 4 me im working on them now. Thank you !!! CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 21:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering, maybe Destiny and Stefano could have some sort of attraction? Plus, on my wiki, the little pics you made will have to go on the front page in about 2 days. If you are ok with that? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 05:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've got a question to ask you. I made this wiki, sorta based on Total Drama Creators, and it's called Total Drama Champions. I wanted to know if you wanted to join it. Would you?Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It's like an art camp. EBGR joined it, also. Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to make it.XD the limit is three people, at this point. Just tell me thepeople you would like to use. Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) i think its time for some relationship pics for Zac and Stef! lolz CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) lol kk CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey this is Cdisney3 im not logged in.... um my cousin needed to use the computer charger ffor hw, so the computer might die in like two hours or something and i may not get the charger back until three days later. So i just wanted to let you know it advance k? thanks! Gallery Problems Hi. I am stiff having problems with the gallery. But here is Katrina's entry as an Olympic Athlete :) (Hope you don't mind the background) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 09:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't but I will cut the back ground out and give it to you after I finish school today :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 21:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my message about my avatar. User:Dylan7205